A vehicle of this kind is known by e.g. the Swedish patent specification No. 400 243. That vehicle is provided with piston-cylinder mechanisms acting between the carrier and the chassis of the vehicle to level the carrier about its axis. Moreover, in order to enable adjustment of the carrier, there are piston-cylinder mechanisms acting between the carrier and wheel assemblies of the vehicle, said mechanisms serving to adjust the wheel assemblies in different elevations relative to the chassis of the vehicle. Thus, the vehicle will always be supported on the ground via the wheels of the vehicle, a fact which may cause severe problems of stability due to the resiliency of the tires.